


Самоцель

by IRON_STORM



Category: No Guns Life (Anime)
Genre: Body Modification, Cyberpunk, Drama, Gen, Pre-Canon, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRON_STORM/pseuds/IRON_STORM
Kudos: 1





	Самоцель

– Ты сказал, что тебя Виктор зовут. Ты же в курсе, что я – вспомогательная оружейная единица?

– Конечно в курсе, я инженер. Что за чушь ты несешь…

Страх ощущать привычней.

– Знаешь этот жест? – Виктор складывает пальцы наподобие пистолета и подносит к своему виску. – Это будет означать «Помоги мне».

***

– До меня слухи дошли, что теперь у тебя имя есть. Джузо, кажется. Хорошее имя.

***

– Тебе больно здесь? – Виктор что-то тянет под лопаткой.

Он говорит, что это важно – чувствовать боль. Что это союзник, на которого можно положиться. Она предупредит, подскажет, направит. И еще говорит, что ему странно ее не ощущать, когда управляемый им дрон падает. Разбиваясь вдребезги.

Почти.

Инженер перебирает инструменты на столе. Делает надрез по шву обшивки, дергает щипцами.

– Смотри-ка. Правда ничего?

Нет. Терпимо.

– Как они глубоко ее от тебя спрятали, Джузо. Твою искусственную боль. – Виктор привычно хватает в зубы отвёртку, бормочет: – Не понимаю…

И, как только он касается – простреливает одним ударом. Что ни рыкнуть. Ни вздрогнуть.

Тащит. Тащит.

13 медленно подводит сложенные пистолетом пальцы к виску.

– Понял, – у него серьезный голос, – заканчиваю.

Боль обрывается быстро. С влажным чавкающим звуком. С пачкающими лоток зажимами. Становится притупленным отголоском.

Виктор опускает респиратор с лица – у него как всегда усталый взгляд и черные мешки под глазами. С его живой мимикой выглядит неестественно и чуждо.

– Видишь, я нашел, – показывает осколок в измазанной кровью ладони. – Боль подсказала.

Странный тип.

***

– Если это сработает, то солдатам не придется умирать.

Они будут как дроны переставлять кубики на столе – держать оружие находясь далеко. И не нарушать пакт.

– И так мы спасем больше. Они смогут вернуться с фронта.

– А тебя кто-то ждет, Виктор?

– Да. И моя цель – помочь ей после войны.

***

– Вытяни правую руку.

Инженер держит крепко и уверенно – сгибает, поворачивает. Проминает пальцы, кисть. В два движения разбирает пневматическую пушку, зачищает, смазывает, собирает обратно. Долго кропотливо проверяет запястье. Круговые движения предплечья. Разгибательные – локтевого сустава. Плечо.

Давит на спину, проверяя всю амплитуду движений.

Сравнивает с данными на экране.

– Вытяни обе.

И снова что-то усиленно ищет.

– Кажется проблема здесь, – он проводит пальцем возле запястья по длине мышцы. Где обтерта обшивка до невосстановимого глянца. – Странно, твоя система не считает это нарушением. Хотя дискомфорт доставляет, да? Искусственную боль.

13 смотрит на Виктора:

– Ты выглядишь хуже.

Словно болен. И не недосыпом с литрами выпитого кофе. Наслоилось что-то еще. Его движения не такие точные. Его голос севший. Как только он отнимает пальцы от стола – они мелко дрожат, пока не берется за инструменты.

– Ты же знаешь, столько работы.

Он опять недавно говорил про дронов, которые ходят направленные им. Что это как быть частью набитой сенсорами болванки. И что он хочет что-то изменить, совсем скоро. Всех спасти – одна из его целей.

– Виктор.

Руку колит – слабо.

– Да, Джузо.

– Раньше это фото здесь не висело. – Едко пищит коагулятор. – Кто это рядом с тобой?

На фотографии Виктор молод. На нем нет словно ставшего частью его тела комбинезона. Он на фоне мастерской. Рядом на столе сидит девчонка. Они искренне улыбаются и дурачатся. Как настоящие дети.

Виктор на секунду отвлекается, даже снимает очки:

– А ты внимательный.

Снова писк коагулятора.

Они похожи. Словно из одного теста сделаны.

– Кто это? – повторяет 13.

Инженер сжимает пальцы 13 в кулак, затем ослабляет. Снова сгибает-разгибает по всем суставам с «Теперь должно быть лучше» поднимает взгляд. Он чаще смотрит куда-то возле блокирующего курок ремня, хотя многие предпочитают вовсе этого не делать.

– Это моя младшая сестра. Мэри, – Виктор потупился, обернувшись на фото. – Я надеюсь с ней все хорошо. Я ушел работать для фронта, она была еще молода, мне нельзя было взять ее с собой.

Он опирается на стол, поглядывая, как 13 ощупывает свою руку, привычно передергивает барабан пневмопушки до характерного щелчка.

И правда больше не беспокоит. Как новая.

– Я правильно поступил? – тот нервно вертит отвертку. – Я ведь помогаю людям?

На войне всем не поможешь.

***

– Когда всё закончится, ты же найдешь Мэри, Джузо?

– Я? – 13 хмыкает. – Ты же знаешь, кто я?

– Конечно, я ведь твой личный инженер, – привычно отвечает Виктор, тихо прокашливаясь в кулак. – Это была моя цель. Поэтому присмотри за ней. Хорошо?

И устало садится рядом – еще не окончив работу. Его дыхание слишком частое.

– Хорошо.

Виктор поднимает голову:

– Я у тебя в долгу, Джузо. – И тут же сияет, как давно не выглядел. – Подключу диагностику и по старой схеме.

В его движениях что-то не так.

– После дронов так странно ощущать настоящую боль.

Виктор складывает пальцы в пистолет и прислоняет к виску.

***

– Ну что? Теперь ты у меня в долгу? – его одергивают.

Джузо прижимается к стене, потирая шею. Он видит привычные инструменты и ощущает знакомую колющую боль в запястье.

Только это не Виктор. Девушка сидит рядом, увлеченно что-то про себя бормоча и держа в зубах отвертку. И есть в ней что-то отдаленно похожее на то, что он искал. У нее слишком серьезное лицо.

– Ты хоть знаешь, кто я? – фраза слишком приелась.

– Конечно. Я же инженер, что за чушь ты несешь, – ее черты меняются, она улыбается. – И я восстановила тебе руку.

Это его цель? Джузо смотрит на затянутую повязкой конечность. Легкую в движении и больше не саднящую. Неторопливо привстает, передергивая барабан до щелчка.

– Ты будешь на меня работать? – уже привычно-серьезным тоном говорит она и поднимается следом.

– И что я получу взамен?

– Личного инженера, конечно. – И не дожидаясь ответа: – Я Мэри, – оборачивается, заинтересованно смотря снизу вверх. – А имя-то хоть у тебя есть?

Да. Они с братом похожи.

– Джузо.

– Хорошее имя.

Нужно держаться её.


End file.
